The Boy Charm
by river.diaz.14
Summary: I have always had this charm, it helped me gain friends. But only "boy" friends. I'm okay with that. I don't need any friends at all. All I need is my Nintendo and my Pokemon games because inside the game, are all the friends I need.
1. Just a normal day?

**Well, what can I say except that I just hope I didn't break any of the rules while writing this…**

On my way home one day from school, I was playing on my Nintendo XL. I was playing the Pokémon mystery dungeon sky.

After, arriving to the temporal Tower, I had realized that a strange red light had appeared from the tower like a lightning, I like it, it was cool just like the rest of the game, like the plot, the characters, basically EVERYTHING. I was playing as a Pikachu and my partner was a Riolu. I had spent more than three hours on trying to make myself a Pikachu, but luckily you don't have to do a quiz for your best friend, or rather "partner." Strangely enough, the red beam instead of disappearing it kept on going on and not to mention getting bigger.

It soon filled up the entire screen and I stared in horror as my Nintendo started to shake and then turn itself off before asking me "Do you want to save?" I quickly pressed yes and the screen blacked out.

I was at home and I had asked my Pokemon expert, Ren for suggestions. He lived in Korea and as a career he worked full time part of a boy band called Nu'est. They had many songs but as a pokemon nerd, I cared mostly for pokemon music and such things. I was not girly and did not like men because of their looks. My so called friends, who were girls had told me about Ren and Nuest and had given their skype number, probably knowing of my gift to talk and charm with any boy possible.

I was very popular with boys at school and always got a B+ on every subject. My father had passed away, and soon I was an orphan as my mother followed suit. I had an older brother in Korea, but left home before my dad had died knowing that he would eventually die and mom would end up dead too, so left home before he was able to feel completely depressed. I doubted moving away from home, would actually save him from depression though.

I studied hard and got out of my always D record and eventually got what I wanted. Or so I had thought, but it was probably to get my mind off of mom and dad's death.

I ended up living with my second replaced aunt who is a crinkly old witch, but I was lucky because she had two cute children.

One was a 14 year old boy named Kei, the other one was a 4 year old girl named Haru. The boy was also very popular at school and because we are the same age; we are very close. He is almost like a twin brother. The girl is very attached to me and she loves to play on the computer playing pokemon games. She tells me to tell her a pokemon story every night, keeping an ear out for a Mew or any other legendary pokemon. However, my aunt tries to keep them away from me, telling them that I influence them in a bad way and that I cheated to get a B.

Anyway, apart from my happy and blissful life, I often keep my nose in the pokemon games and I keep every file not ever deleting them. All the creepy pasta stories have creeped me out.

So as I was telling Ren what I had seen from the eerie sensation of the red beam and the blacking out. He smiled a cute smile and said that I had read too many stories and that I should, and I should quote this… "STOP BOTHERING ME FOR SOMETHING YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IS TRUE!"

I must say his English is getting better..

well yeah, he can be really sweet sometimes when consoling, but he is very stressed at times when he doesn't get enough sleep..

What can I do? I can't ask the witch to give me money for another sky game so I'll give it a shot, I guess. I pressed the power button and it turned like normal. Pressed the screen for the icon that had a time gear on it. The introduction was the same… ok… maybe it was just my imagination? It then displayed the options: new game….etc

I rubbed my eyes, how can this be?! I just got to Temporal Tower, my blood and sweat! What the heck! I called Ren… please pick up!

Omg!

He picks up and the video is on. But it's not him? It's Jr and Teamin from Shinee. "Oh hey!" I say. They say "Hi" in confused tones, as if they have never seen a girl before. I speak in Korean and say that Ren is my friend. They call Ren over, and Ren comes very quickly. "BUuuYAAAAA!" He hollors as he reaches them.

I chuckle and say to him in Korean "what's the big deal?" He shoos them away and says to me quietly in korean, "this is only between you and me… ok?" He gives me a soft "please?" smile. I nod in confusion as I wonder if the others don't know if he likes pokemon. He sighs in relief and asks me what was the problem. I say that my Nintendo is acting up and my game is at new game when I didn't do anything. He explains it might be some hack or something like missingno.

I end the call and press new game, it blacks out confused I go up to the computer once more to call Ren when something grabs me forward, I hit my head and black out too.

-An Hour later-

What happened? …

Where am I?...

Who-who am I? …

My eyes crack up a bit and I see green grass and a wooden board.

It says Pallet Town."

Pallet town?! like in dog food? wait-wait- wait Pallet town pallet town, oh right the game!

GAME?!

"What the!"- my mouth is muffled with a gagging towel. But the person trying to gag me isn't doing a very good job.

I bite the person and he or she hollors in pain. But it sounded more like…a pokemon? I crack open more of my eyes and I look to see a lucario bleeding.

I rush to help it, the lucario looks at me suddenly with open eyes, suspicious if I was going to attack it. But I stop in my tracks as a pain rushes to my forehead where I had been struck with the table or rather where I had headbutted the table. I reach for my head and my hand is soon covered with blood, I feel faint and a last thought fills my mind "why did I rush to help the lucario when it had just attacked me?"

… was that me or was that.. telepathy?!

**Ok, so that was my first fanfic.. hope you liked it!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Now I've finally gotten enough time to write again... I'm so happy…**

My eyes slit open a small crack, and realized that it was night and was still in the middle of nowhere, in front of the sign which read "Pallet Town."

My memory was not fogged anymore as it was in my dream, I could still see the lucario in my mind and hear its voice.

My legs wobbled as I stood up…. Although I wasn't cold, I could tell it was pretty cold, from my breath that was coming out from my mouth like smoke.

Fortunately, I was wearing warm clothes, because in Japan where I lived, was in the middle of winter. I was wearing a singlet on the inside (no bra, because I was flat chested), with a black and blue t-shirt with a Riolu on top of it, which also included a hoodie. On top of the t-shirt, I had a red and black jacket with cat ears on the hoodie. On top of the jacket I had a brown parka, which came with a wool scarf. On my head I had a brown beanie, and on my feet I had brown leather boots (like mug). I had my only pair of black pants on my thin legs, which were sent from my dear brother in Korea.

I then, heard a twig crack, startling my wobbling legs, which could not take the shock and collapsed on the grass. My body shook in desperation, maybe it was the lucario.

It's probably not on my side, but what can I do?

I can't even walk!

I turned to face the continuing noise of the cracking twigs. The tension was seriously killing me; the direction of the sounds were coming from a forest. I stared intensely at the trees, as if I was a goose who had been caught in a trap waiting to be cooked.

I could only hope that it wasn't anyone dangerous.

To my surprise, it was a boy who came out of the woods. And that boy, in which I had seen from the mangas and games was the one and only ...Red!

He was amazing, he looked pretty amazing too. He was wearing jeans with a black belt and with a plain dark red t-shirt and with a red and white collared t-shirt on top of it. On top of his spiky hair, he had his precious red and white cap.

I stared at him, not believing who was in front of me. As a Pokemon fan, this was the biggest thing EVER!

He looked at me, I stared at him describing to myself how he looked like. I blushed as I realized I was burning holes into him."I-I" I stuttered, in the sad position: sitting on the grass which had dew drops making my black pants absorb the water .

He came toward me and gave me a hand. I whispered, "Thanks."

"No, problem." He replied, with a surprising darker voice than the childish voiced Ash. I stared at him again, _wow_ this is the first time I had ever had so much interest for a guy.

I then realized why I liked this guy so much, I asked him with a whisper again, "C-can I see Pikachu?"

With widening eyes, he asked, "How do you know Pikachu?! I've never even seen your face before!" but still, he reached for a pokeball and yelled, "Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu comes out, and gives a little "pika?"

"So? Who are you?" he asks again.

"O-oh my name is," I whisper, "is Seann, I'm new here.." knowing that he wouldn't believe my story.

"Seen?!" He laughs, "don't you mean Sean?"

"No, it's just Seann, with two 'n's" I say with a bored look.

Everyone is the same I guess, even in games. This Red wasn't as interesting after all.

It looked like my whispering symptom went away, because now I was more confident and less afraid.

Pikachu came up to me and said, "Pika-chu!"

How cute! I loved Pikachu! but most of all I loved Pokémon shippings. I pet Pikachu on the head and see the scar on Pikachu's ear, oh right! now I know everything about everyone here, but hey know nothing about me!

"Okay, so where are you going to stay tonight?" He asks as if he knows that I don't. I'm surprised at this question, but quickly hide it and think of a story. "uh-uh..."

"Actually, my dad and mom just died, and sent me here to live with my brother, but on the way he dies too...I made it here by myself and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, I have no money either..!" I lied with fake tears rolling down my cheeks.

His eyes soften; believing the whole story. This was definitely the kind and caring Red I knew. "Oh, is that so, I guess I'll have to ask my mom if she can fix you up a place for you to stay." He says softly like a bigger brother.

We go to his house which I recognize from the game. He knocks on the door and a woman with a dress and white apron comes out. Her eyes are just like Red's they are red and they widen, when she sees me. "Oh my, Red who is this girl?"

"She's my girlfriend!" he declared. I stare at her and him, my head going back and forth trying to understand what was going on_._

_ But we just met! _

"Red!" she barks.

"Okay, okay.. I met her down the street and her parents, along with her brother died and now she is lost without any money or home." He repeats my lie, but exaggerates a little.

I nod in agreement.

Her eyes, like Red's had softened when she heard my story. "Well, you might as well come in."

I see my surroundings, it has a lot of room and in the living room there is a staircase that goes upstairs. I look around noticing things that are familiar to the game.

Then, I thought of something _where was Red's dad? _

I thought about it and wondered it out loud. Red stared at me, for a while and he shook his head no, for me not to mention it.

He mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

I nodded.

His mom who had went to look for futons, came back with an armful of blankets. I rushed to help her and took the bundle from her. "Here, I'll help!"

She looked at me and smiled.

"It's ok, Red."

I didn't understand... for what? What was ok?

Red also looked confused.

She continued, "I'll let her marry you."

Our eyes widened. "I'm only 15 mom!" he says, shocked.

"I'm only fourteen!" I added.

She shakes her head, laughing.

Maybe it was a joke?

"Of course not!" she cries out.

We both look relieved.

"When you guys turn 18, I'm not stupid!" she explains seriously.

"WHAT!?" we both exclaim at the same time.

Nope, she's dead serious. I'm doomed my future is dark, it looked my charm works oppositely in games? I'm good with boys in the real world, but I'm good with their mothers in the games. Well, just great. Just great. I'll have all the mothers wanting to make their sons marry me in no time!

"Oh honey, what is your name?" she asks me.

"Seann."

-The next day-

Red is already up eating breakfast and I'm wearing exactly what I was wearing yesterday.

I walk down stairs and I see Red and his mom wearing the same clothes too.

_Oh yeah, they wear the same clothes everyday here!_

Without anymore worries, I end up coming to the dining table with only my Riolu t-shirt and pants on, placing the rest of my clothes next to the futon, which was in the same room as Red's mom.

As I sit down, I notice that there weren't any knives in the kitchen. Not to mention, that there were berries on the table, which I recognized: oran berries, pecha, sitrus, and razz. Etc

I ate three berries and a bowl of rice.

Suddenly, there is a rash knock. I look warily away from my food to the door, irritated that someone had interrupted my breakfast.

Red's mom goes to the door, I then start wolfing down my food again.

Suddenly, Reds mom lets out a small squeal. I glance away from my food again and I see the one and only ...Professor Oak! He stands at the door way and he looks at me.

"Who is this young lady?" he asks, to no one in particular.

"Oh, she came here yesterday, and needed a place to stay." Reds mom pipes up.

"Umm, yeah." I say.

"Oh really, are you perhaps a Pokémon trainer?" He asks looking at my riolu t-shirt.

"No, b-but I'm interested." I reply nervously.

"Is that so, right now I have three Pokémon eggs that need someone to love and care for them and it just so happens that at the moment I'm short of people, would you like to drop by?" While glancing at Red.

"Yes!" I say very interested at the chance of raising a Pokémon.

This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't met Red, maybe he isn't so bad after all.

-After breakfast-

I ask Red if he can show me the way to the lab and he agrees, seeming to also anticipate, in seeing the eggs.

We walk down the road and just a couple blocks down to the right, we can see the lab on the top of a hill.

As we reach the lab, I notice a young boy around my age with spiky brown hair and narrow eyes playing with an Eevee. It must be…Blue!

He doesn't seem to notice us and continues to play.

Disappointed in not being able to meet him, we walk into the lab. Professor Oak welcomes us and then asks me the same question like in the game. "What is your name?"

"My name is Seann."

Red smiles. I continue..

" but you can call me Grey."

This was the name I would always put in my game.

"Alright, Grey. Which egg do you want?" As he reveals three eggs in three transparent capsules.

"Oh, I wish I could get them all" Red exclaimed.

"I would give them all, but that would be too much of a hassle. Carrying all the capsules that is."

I nodded and said, "Ones enough, thank you!"

It showed a variety of an egg which had blue and black zigzags on the middle with a white dot and on the top was a small circular black, and another egg which had yellow and a black zigzag on the bottom. Then, the last one was brown and had a white zigzag in the middle.

Suddenly, the eggs start to glow one by one and I notice that the eggs were cracking.

The Pokemon that came out were Riolu, Eevee and a Pichu.

Our eyes widen, "Speak of the devil!" Proffesor Oak shouted.

He caught them all, with three Pokeballs. "Normally, I would give the trainer only one pokemon, but today's special, so Grey you get these three Pokemon as partners."

I was expecting more, but there wasn't any sign of the hi mentioning the pokedex.

Perhaps, I was only going to raise them at home?

Red noticed that too, "Professor aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah the pokedex!" he exclaimed. He ran to get one.

He handed it to me and said," I'm currently researching the pokemon world and I would like you to find and complete the pokedex."

And there it was, the red and beautiful pokedex.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed ^^**


	3. Glitches in games can be found

**Lucky me, having so much homework that I can't even write or watch Korean Dramas. **

I took the pokedex with a beam_, wow my very own real life pokedex_!

_This was getting to be awesome!_

Professor Oak handed me the three pokeballs and asked me if I wanted to nickname anyone of them. Of course, I had already thought of the names but…

I nearly cried in joy at the chance of actually holding a real life pokeball and having my own Pokémon at that! The pokeball was smooth and was surprisingly light.

The only words that came to my mind were: AWSOME! And UNREAL!

I let them out of the pokeball with a press of the button, I then yelled, "Come out!"

A red beam came out of the pokeballs and they appeared, being surrounded with the red beam. They were a Riolu, Eevee and Pichu.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried in surprise. These were on my favorite Pokémon list. And I must mention that I only have that one list.

"I will name the Riolu, Ryzu, the Eeevee; Sino, and the Pichu; Kito." I said.

Professor Oak, smiled "Ok. Good choices!"

_But only one can stay out with me.. _

"I'll let the pokemon regulate places, every time we get to a town, I'll switch, so for now I'll let Riolu out." I pointed out. I let the Riolu roam free, while I put the two other pokemon back into their balls.

"Red, where were you!?" a voice comes from behind.

We all turn around. "It's Blue!" I mutter under my breath, in delight.

Red who stands next to me was holding Pikachu and Pikachu jumped out of Red's hands onto Blue's head.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu cries in delight.

Blue pets Pikachu. This scene was too cute!

Blue glances toward me, "And who are you?"

Red who had been staring at me for quite some time said, "How do you Blue?!" He exclaims.

_He heard me? _

"uh-uh" I say not sure who to answer. I clear my head and decide to answer Blue first.

"My name is Grey, nice to meet you." I look at Blue.

I look at Red and say, "You heard me wrong, I said 'I know you', because we saw him outside the lab."

Red looks confused, but shakes his head and murmers, "Really?"

Professor Oak who intercepts, introduces me to Blue, "Blue, this is Grey, she got the three eggs. Grey, this is my grandson Blue."

We sit down to talk and I ask for some Pokémon stories, which as I had predicted, Red tells me about Yellow and Green. Blue then, jumps in describing Lance and Silver. I know everything already, but it's fun all the same.

As I walk out the Lab with Blue and Red, Professor Oak pulls me back and hands me six more pokeballs. He then as I had prophesied, he told me about Blue and something interesting. "Blue's parents died when Blue was at a young age, I'm very busy with many things and not able to give him enough care and nurture, so I would like you to get closer to Blue and become a very close friend. If possible and if you want, I will grant you permission to date or marry him."

I look at the Professor who looks into my eyes with only concern for his grandson, and say, "Alright, I'll try to become a very close friend, but I cannot guarantee anything more."

"Wise choice." The professor states, "But wiser if you will consider the dating part."

I walk out of the lab, while rolling my eyes.

"Huh.. so the professor too, eh!" Red's voice comes out of nowhere.

Not surprised, I keep walking, ignoring him while I search for the Riolu.

"Ryzu! where are you?" I say in a playful voice.

Realizing that Ryzu probably didn't learn it's name I search more frantically.

"Ryzu! Ryzu!"

Soon I come up to a tree where I see a blue tail sticking out. I walk toward the tree, only to find Ryzu sleeping in the warm sun.

"Ryzu, so that's where you were." Relieved to find Ryzu, I scooped it up and carry it gently, as it slept.

I walk up to Red, and say rudely, "I hope you realize that I have no interest in you boys, though I don't mind being your friend."

"Oh I see, I thought you were straight, I have never met someone lesbian before." He states.

Embarrassed to be called lesbian, I briskly walk away with a 'humph'.

I reach Red's house and I knock on the door. Red's mom comes out. With a plop she falls down onto the floor, breathing hard, sweating and her face pale.

I look at her sprawled on the floor with horror, what should I do?

"Red!" I yell, desperate at the sudden event.

Suddenly, Red's mom clasps my foot and says, "Can you pull me up? I'm ok." She barely makes out.

"Uh- you are clearly not 'OK'! Let go of my foot and tell me the hospital number," I mutter.

"The phone is in my pocket." She murmurs.

With Riolu still in my arms, I take the phone with my toe and catch it with my mouth, as I had done so often in Japan.

I call the first phone number that was saved in the phone account, praying to Arceus that this was the right number. Luckily, Nurse Joy picks up says, "can I help you?"

Happy to hear a calm voice, I tell Nurse Joy Red's mom's symptoms.

An ambulance is heard and I raise my head from the phone, 'thank goodness'.

The people in the ambulance help into a stretcher and I wear a fake smile to cover the fear in my heart.

I go upstairs as the ambulance goes away. "Wait-where is Red?"

Putting the Riolu on the sofa, I go upstairs and put on my red and black jacket on top of my riolu t-shirt.

I go into the bathroom and wash my face and to wash off the fatigue or stress.

I walk out and place my beanie hat on, and I see that red's mom had a closet.

Curious to see what was inside, I walked in and my eyes widen with surprise as I see different dresses, t-shirts, and

On one of them, I see a small piece of paper. "Seann, feel free to use anyone you want, what you want just keep it."

Tears well up in my eyes, feeling so touched that she would let me; a stranger use her clothes.

I carefully look through her clothes and I see a bag, "I don't want to stay here anymore, so I guess I'll take this bag and a couple of clothes."

I take out a couple of t-shirts: three white and one designer one with pockets and a hoodie, similar to my riolu one. I also took a couple of underwear and a bra for humors sake. Then, I took out three pants: one short and two long, I also took two vests one bubble and one striped. I also packed in a pair of sandals plus my other clothes were placed inside the bag.

Choosing only summer clothes, as in the day I could walk around with just shorts and a t-shirt. I had already warm clothes for the night, so I was all set to go.

I changed out of my Riolu t-shirt and put on a white t-shirt. As I was taking off my riolu t-shirt, Red barged in, "Where's my mom!?"

I stood there with my shirt off, he looked at me and he turned the color of his name.

But as he stared at my chest, he started laughing, "So you're actually a guy, huh! But why do you have long hair? I've never seen an A cup on a girl!"

"What a perv. So I'm guessing you've seen f cup then?" I questioned not feeling embarrassed at all at the fact that my chest was seen by a boy, I mean boys do it all the time.

Ryzu who had woken up, came upstairs to see what all the noise was. He sees his newly recognized mom being bullied by a strange man.

Ryzu feeling angry and sad, uses all the power it possibly has and feels a glow in its paw. He runs toward the bully and presses it paw against the bully.

_Mama should not get hurt!_

I felt a sudden chill and a thought sprang into my mind familiarly. I looked at Ryzu who sprang towards Red and presses its paw against Red, who then hollers in pain.

I run towards them.

"Oh, good!" Red mumbles as he clutches his back hoping for some help as I run towards them.

"Ryzu! That was amazing!" I squeal.

Ryzu wags its tail with a glimmer in its eyes. A thought appears in my mind, does a Riolu know telepathy already from level one?

Well, whatever it doesn't matter anyways, but wait…

I was still half naked without a top on-although it looks almost like a guy's body it doesn't mean that I should be in the same room as a boy. I thought out loud.

"Correction," Red stated, "It is a guy's body and that is why you are lesbian… or maybe that makes you normal then?"

*Sigh* I miss Ren, I miss the real world. I miss Haru, I miss Kei, I even miss the witch. I miss school, but I would end up regretting this opportunity, with my favorite pokemon. I might as well, walk in the door when it is opened.

I go to the white t-shirt and put it on.

_Mama, I'M HUNGRY!_

Telepathy again?! This was too much for me to handle, first the telepathy ringing in my head, then me being called MAMA!

I hate all things feminine, make up, dresses, laces, bows, ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!

_Ok Ryzu, I am not called 'Mama' I am called Master. All right? _I called back.

_Ok-mam-master, but why do you call me Ryzu?_

_That is your name… it was taken from the word 'RYU' which means dragon. You are a smaller version of an Anubis… that is why..it has a lot of meaning… I hope you will carry your name to its potential, and become someone who believes in justice._

Perhaps I went too far? I wanted Ryzu to become like Riley's lucario. But.. MEH.

Red puts a hand on my shoulder, "an acquaintance of mine is coming today, wanna come along?" Snapping my thoughts apart, I wonder who this person is.

Maybe, Green, or maybe Gold? Perhaps Silver!

I was getting excited. Who was this mysterious person?

We walked along the road, I with Ryzu on my head who learned from Pika, who was on Red's head was very silent and did not give me any more telepathy troubles. Suddenly, we come to an opening which leads to a pool house.

A pool house?! They had that here? How come in the games, it wasn't there?

Anyway, we walked in and I saw a giant pool with only two people inside. Blue, and a person I did not recognize.

Red towards her yelling, "You're here! Eris!", she was a strange looking girl who had black hair and a white hoodie. A necklace was waving violently as Red swung himself on this new girl. The necklace, was a ying-yang shaped necklace, she wore grey jeans and on her face she had black glasses. On her hair it was pulled up with a yellow hair band, it was definitely not my style, but she looked..kinda cool.

An admiration welled up in me, she looked so comfortable with Blue and Red, I almost felt envious.

What I found so cool was that she had two pokemon out instead of just one, which was more than I could ever handle. They were a Ralts and an Absol.

She glanced towards me as I started walking up to them, a strange feeling came up to me… was this 'fear?'

_Why should I be fearful? _I thought to myself.

_Master, are you alright?_ Ryzu telepathies, sensing my anxious aura.

I reached up to pet the Riolu on my head in comfort, as if saying 'No, but let's try to pretend we are.'

I walked up to the new girl and say,"I, I'm new here, please treat me kindly." As I had seen in mangas and animes.

She retorts, "oh, is that so-I'm also new here, but probably newer than you, so treat me like I'm your king." She says while, narrowing her eyes.

Startled by her strange attitude, Ryzu yelps at the sudden flare of my angry aura.

_And to think I was trying to be nice to her. Well, I don't particularly have any high leveled pokemon and Ryzu is probably still at level one, but I'll check out his moves._

I take out the pokedex from my bag, point it at Ryzu and the pokedex moniters, 'it is at level five and knows the moves, force palm, high jump kick, detect, and blaze kick…'

Some of these moves can only be achieved through careful breeding! I realized that I had gotten a strange group of pokemon.

Dazed at the amazing moves and the fact it was already at starter pokemon level I decide to challenge this new 'Eris.'

"Take that back." I spit.

"No way." She declares.

"Take it back, or else battle me!"

She smirks. "Fine."

I say, "alright Ryzu, you're up!"

Ryzu nods. He jumps off my head and goes down to the floor, nimbly like a cat.

Eris, who was still smirking muttered, "This will easy training."

Blue and Red who just watched us smiled, as they recalled similar experiences, but matured over time, with all the battles with Lance and being petrified into statues.

I with Ryzu, and Eris seemed to take out her weakest Pokémon, a Buneary.

"Go, Lop!"she cried as she let the buneary out of the pokeball.

Her buneary being stronger than Ryzu went first, the buneary used bounce.

_Use detect! _I say mentally.

_OK, master. _

Ryzu's eyes turn orange and I can tell he see what is going to happen next.

The buneary used bounce but failed to hit Ryzu, as he used detect already.

_Use high jump kick!_

_OK. _

Ryzu jumps up and kicks the buneary hard. The bunaery, unable to comprehend what just happened became dizzy and fainted.

I check the pokedex again, and Ryzu is now at level 10.

Eris , who is now red with embarrassment takes out another pokeball.

I don't stop her, this was getting fun!

However, Blue stands up from his sitting position and just as he says, "That's enough."

Red stops him, "Let's see what happens, first."

She takes out a strange pokemon, which I recognized it was from the Pokémon black and white.

"Go, Parde!" she yells. It was a purrloin. The purloin then, lies down as if it was a superior race and could afford one of its claws to get torn.

Ryzu goes first, _use force palm._

_Roger, master.._

Ryzus palms get a green light and he rushes toward the laying purloin.

Direct hit! And its super effective too!

The purrloin was now on the ground, and was staying there whether it liked it or not.

Eris, fully embarrassed called the purrloin back into its ball.

I checked the pokedex.

_Ryzu, you are now level 15._

_Master, is that a good thing?_

_Yes! It is very good, I am proud of you!_

The riolu glanced toward me a couple meters away, with its eyes shining.

_I will make you proud many times, master!_

Eris, who could not understand why the riolu could attack without any orders, started to feel that the riolu was simply acting on whim, and that the trainer just used TMs on it for it to go all out on the opponent, without even having to give orders. The riolu seemed weak, maybe at level 9 or 10. But was still able to defeat her pokemon, who were at the levels of 30.

Her trump card was the Absol, but had no will to waste the awesome power on a puny riolu, who did not lose any HP at all, but would be completely wasted in one attack.

She took out another pokeball, "Go, Rose!"

A Roselia comes out, I suddenly realize that this person recently captured these pokemon and were just testing them. The Absol was the one she has been seriously training with, the purloin was probably not trained at all, as it did not want to participate at all, this trainer had only bark.

I went first again, it is probably better to go with defense.

_Use detect, this pokemon is stronger than the ones you've just battled._

_OK, master! I will make you proud._

_Good.._

Ryzus eyes glow orange, knowing all the future attacks and was finding a way to avoid them.

The roselia used grass knot, but missed Ryzu.

_Ryzu use your blaze kick!_

_*hah, hah* R-roger that master!_

_Are you alright!?_

_y-yes master! I am fine._

I could see that the riolu was completely exhausted.

But it still used blaze kick knocking out the foe, before I could stop Ryzu.

Hoping that Ryzu was still fine, I ran towards him.

He wobbles, but does not faint.

Eris puts the Roselia back into the pokeball. "Useless trash," she mutters disgusted at her pokemon attitude.

Not willing to use the rest of her pokemon, she walks up to me and hands me 11000 poke and mutters, "this isn't over yet, girl."

I say, "you should train your pokemon, then we can battle again."

She spits next to her shoe. "But the next we battle, I will triumph."

I walk out of the swimming pool building, while carrying Ryzu on my head.

_Let's head to the nearest pokemon center. You'll be healthy in no time!_

_Ok, Master.._ Ryzu says with drooping eyes.

Red runs toward me, and pats me on the shoulder. "Good job! I didn't know Riolu had those moves!"

Ryzu, who was now asleep in my arms, I muttered, "It's all because of pika."

Reds eyes widen, "and why is that?"

"Because when, you saw my chest, Ryzu attacked you right?"

"Right, and so?" rubbing where Ryzu had used force palm on.

"Pika, who was on your head on the time must have been crushed be you, and fainted. So, Ryzu must have gotten quite a lot of Exp., then." I explained.

"Oh, I see." A third voice appeared, it was Blues who was behind us all along.

"And Ryzu inherited those moves, somewhere." I trailed off.

We walk into the pokemon center and Nurse Joy asks me, "How can I help you?"

"I would like you to heal up these pokemon." I say.

I put the sleeping Riolu into the pokeball, Nurse Joy takes them and a melody is heard, indicating that they were fine.

Dun-dun-dura-dun!

I put Ryzu out of the pokeball and he jumps onto my head and closes his eyes, going back to sleep.

I hear a scream and I run out to see what had happened.

It is the harsh trainer Eris.

She is holding the Ralts and she is trembling.

Infuriated, I look to see who is making her scared.

And I see a group that I don't recognize, there are three of them.

One is a small and fat who is wearing a black uniform with the letter 'T' on their shirt like the familiar characters of Team Rocket, he wears goggles like a scientist. Another, is a tall skinny one, who has the exact clothing and goggles. Another, is a familiar character, he has yellow hair which is drawn into a ponytail and wearing the clothing, but not the goggles, the cute face.. it could only be.. Ren. He is holding a leash which leads to an Absol, Eris's absol.

"Ren!?" I cry in dismay.

He turns toward me, but the other two continue to sneer at the fine catch.

"Seann?" he says, with widening eyes, his mouthing starting to gape.

"Yes, Seann.." I mock.

"Uh-uh.." he mouths, but cannot make out any words.

"Guys head back first, take the prey and give it to Boss." He says in a more commanding voice than I have ever heard him use.

"Roger that." The two men salute.

They then disappear, before my eyes like magic. But a bigger problem remains.. why is Ren here?!

Eris who is beside me, falls down into a crying fit. "Absol-no…"

I look at Ren, "What do you have to say about yourself?"

"I-uh-I can explain." He stutters, a tear rolls down his cheek.

Feeling heartbroken, I almost want to hug him.

But I feel too..betrayed.

"you traitor…" I mutter.

Rens eyes widen, "No-it-I can explain!"

"Everything is a lie.." I sob.

Ren bites his lip, in agony.

"This whole time, you were lying… you are actually the villain?!"

"What can I do…" I sob..

"you were my best friend…" tears in my eyes.

Ryzu, who knew nothing woke up suddenly at the sudden change of aura.

_Master? Are you..okay?_

_No..I feel like I am being torn apart._

Ryzu's eyes widen, he looks around to see if he can find the source of his master's misery.

One person is in sight. A girl with no chest. Just like his master.

**Well, I am not sad at all… Ren… I want you to be my friend.**


	4. Doubts and mixed feelings

**Hmm..I got writers blog. What should I write about?**

Ryzu looks at the strange flat chested girl, _there is something strange going on, but what is it?_

_He looks at his master, who looked ready to cry. Why was she crying because of this girl?_

I sense Ryzus aura becoming anxious for me and I feel sorry for him.

"Anyway," I sniffed, "Just give back the Absol.." I say, not daring to look at Ren, in case my tears spill.

"Sorry, can't.." he says curtly, but feels apologetic for making me cry.

_Master, are you alright?_

_Yeah… this is a guy by the way._ I said mentally, chuckling bitterly at the thought of Ren being a girl.

_Really!? He looks like a girl though._

_Yeah believe me, it's a guy. It's not common for girls to make girls cry, so that is one way to see the difference, I guess._

_Oh, I see…_

Ren seems a little tense and he moves backwards, with a small shuffling sound as he steps back.

I look at his grim face and frown in thought.._ why was I so sad and surprised in the first place?_

_And…why was he shocked as well?_

"Ren.." I say.

Startled at my voice he trips over a tree root.

He hits his head as he falls, dirtying his black uniform.

I don't help him up, although I realize that he is still the clumsy nerd as always.

I smile a little, but as soon as I was about to reach out my hand, Red comes running with Eris by his side. The girl had escaped when I wasn't looking.

"There he is, and that ugly girl who cheated to beat me is his friend!"

Ren who is still on the floor, does not protest, rather smiles.

I feel my back wet with cold sweat, _why would she say that? She was there listening, when we were arguing!_

Red who stares in disbelief, suddenly looks in Rens direction.

A smile appears on Red's face, "Ren?"

Rens then, looks at Red.

"Hi. Red…" Ren mumbles, sheepishly as if embarrassed to be in the villain's role.

"Ren, you are still in that role?" Red asks.

"What do you mean?" I say, curious how they even knew each other. I mean after all Ren came at the same time as me, right?

Eris who was looking at Red with narrowed eyes, whispered to herself as if cussing under her breath.

_Why is she angry? There is something wrong with this world… wasn't this a kids game, where nobody is really angry and jealous? There are really no bad characters in this game like the real game.. right?_

A chill runs down my spine as if I had discovered something I shouldn't have.

Someone seemed to be looking at me.. I turned sharply to the direction that I felt a presence, making Ryzu who clung on my head, almost fall off.

The presence faded. Just my imagination?

Red had begun explaining what he meant already, "He is pretending to be part of Team Terror and is constantly sending information about them."

Rens face was still grim, "Red, do you know what happens if I get caught? Why are you explaining this to them in the open?"

Red was not cautious at all and said, "Ehh, don't such a stick in the mud! Do you even know? The least they can possibly do is fire you!"

Ren suddenly yelled, "They have something terrible in mind, something that most people cannot even imagine!" He then stopped and then continued, "But I can't tell you what."

Red looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Have you become part of them?"

_It is possible that he has become influenced,_ I thought.

"N-no! Of course not!" Ren cried. "Don't you trust me?"

Red softened his eyes, "Of course, I do. But I hope that it is the right choice," he says wisely.

"Anyway, I can't rest I have to go." Ren stutters.

But before he did the same magic trick, he walked towards me and pats my hair. "You trust me though, right?" He whispered.

My hearts softens and I answer, "I'm sorry, but I do."

It was our humor that nobody else understood but us.

"Right." Ren smiled.

The others probably could not understand us at all even if we weren't joking, this was because we spoke Korean.

He then faded into the unknown, before ruffling up my hair. My heart feels like it is gripped by a hand.

I smiled a bitter smile. _Why was I so nervous, when I spoke to him? _

_Perhaps, I was doubting him.._

Though I thought that, I still blushed as I felt his touch on my hair, making me become a tomato.

Eris who stared at me with narrowed eyes, walk towards me. I glance towards her.

"Umm—um" she stutters as she comes closer, seeming to shrink at each step.

"Could you go to Team Terrors HQ and get Scar back for me?" she mutters.

"Why should I?"I ask in curiosity, I mean seriously she is stronger than me!

Her eyes widen, as if shocked that I would ask such a thing.

Reds voice butts in. "Eris gets really nervous without her Absol."

_I see..she is a total brat with that pokemon, but when she's without it, she is a wimpy shrimp. _

_Perhaps it's better if she doesn't have it. The world needs less people like that _I think, imagining Team Terror.

I decide though, it is a good chance in raising my pokemons level and I get to see Ren as well.

"Sure, but one really strong trainer has to come with me." I say thinking of Blue.

"I guess I'm the only one here," Red comments, arrogantly.

Ryzu, who was on top of my head, was paying attention and gave me a small signal indicating he was eager to go on a long journey, gave a small 'arf'.

I thought to myself it will be better if Blue comes along, but he's not here to say anything, I think sadly.

Me and Red walk silently towards the empty house.

I break the silence by saying, "maybe it's better if you stay here."

"Why?"

"Because, your mom's in the hospital and you should be here to take care of her."

"Nah, this happened before and she came back just fine!" he comments.

I nod bitterly, "Is that so."

_Take the hint!_

_It's no use.._ a new voice appears, it sounded small a squeaky unlike the mature voice of Ryzu.

_Pichu?! Or maybe… Eevee?!_

_Not Eevee.._the voice comes again.

_Then, Sino?!_

_Yes, mama!_

Here we go again..

_My title is not-_ I say, but was interrupted..

_Mama does not like being called 'mama' but likes us to call her 'master.'_

_Ok, ma-master?_

_That's correct, _I congratulate, though thoroughly confused with the multiple voices in my head.

_But then, when could pichu learn telepathy?!_

**Now this was just confusing …**


End file.
